Speaking from the Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles stops by Frasier's, hoping to give his brother a birthday present. But a conversation with Daphne leads him to receive a gift he never expected. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This story took longer to write than usual, because I wanted to be sure it didn't feel "recycled." I hope the extra time was worth it. :)

"Dr. Crane, what brings you here?" Daphne asked in surprise as she opened the door.

As always, Niles smiled automatically at the sight of her. "Well, I was hoping Frasier would be here so I could give him his birthday present."

"I'm sorry, you just missed your brother. Roz is taking him out for a drink."

Niles let out a defeated sigh. "Even when he has no date, Frasier still has plans on his birthday."

Daphne couldn't help feeling for him. She knew he was jealous of his brother's fame, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. "I know you're disappointed, but would you like to come in?"

"Of course," Niles replied without hesitation. He entered the apartment. "Would you like to see what I'm giving Frasier? It's not wrapped." He held out a small jewelery box.

Daphne opened it and saw two expensive-looking silver cufflinks. "Oh, your brother will love these!"

Niles smiled. "I got a very similar pair for myself a few months ago, and I know Frasier's been eying them. So when I saw these, I knew they'd be perfect."

"You're such a thoughtful brother."

Immediately, Niles felt his cheeks growing warm at her compliment. "Well, thank you, Daphne. I know Frasier and I don't always get along, but when were children, sometimes it seemed he was my only friend."

Daphne reached over to gently squeeze his hand. "He loves you. It may not seem like it, but I know your brother really does think an awful lot of you."

Niles often felt forgotten, between Maris and her never-ending trips to Europe, and his brother's fame. Which was why he was deeply grateful for Daphne. Even if she was unaware of his feelings, her kindness and friendship meant a great deal to him.

There was a lull in conversation. For a moment, Niles' mind went blank as he looked into her eyes. But he began to notice the silence. "So...what did you get for Frasier?"

Daphne shrugged. "Just a couple of books I thought he might like." She led him over the place where her boss had meticulously placed them among his other psychiatry books.

Niles nodded approvingly. "I'm sure he was pleased."

A slightly embarrassed smile appeared on her face. "Well, I know I complain a bit about working here, but it's really not so bad. Without your brother, who knows where I'd be?"

"We're all glad you're here, Daphne," Niles responded immediately.

Unexpectedly, Daphne pulled the younger Dr. Crane into a tight hug. "What a lovely thing to say."

Niles could hardly believe the way that simple embrace made him feel. Despite his usual tendency to be shy around Daphne, he found himself feeling a bit bold.

"What's the matter?" Daphne asked. Dr. Crane appeared to be nervous, like he was debating about something.

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, and I'm not sure if this is the right moment to do it," Niles explained. Part of him longed to speak the words in his heart. For so long, he'd wanted nothing more than for her to see how he felt. But as he started to consider actually doing it, doubts began to creep in. If he said the wrong thing, he could lose everything. Even the friendship he had with Daphne. It would be a high price to pay.

"Aren't you psychiatrists always saying it's not good to keep things bottled up?" Daphne laughed at the irony.

Niles smiled. "Yes. But this is rather a delicate matter, and I would hate to...say the wrong thing."

Daphne wasn't sure if it was her psychic powers nudging her, or just a bit of women's intuition, but she began to sense that he was afraid to share his feelings. She smiled, hoping to put him at ease. "I think you'll feel better if you say what's on your mind," she said gently.

It was clear she wasn't taking no for an answer. "I said before that I was glad you're here. You do so much for Dad, making sure he does his exercises, and helping out with the housework. I honestly don't know how you do it all. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"Well, that's awfully sweet. But it really isn't so hard. I like looking after people." Daphne shrugged. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Why can't more people be like you?" Niles whispered, not even realizing he'd spoken aloud.

"Well, I think your brother's glad more aren't!" Daphne joked, hoping Dr. Crane would change the subject.

"But you're always thinking of others. Most people just go about their lives, focusing on their own needs." Niles knew he'd gone overboard with his compliments. He was clearly making her uncomfortable, which was the opposite of his intention. He decided to cut to the chase. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you." He held his breath. Whatever happened now, the words were out.

Though she had had a hint of what might be on his mind, Daphne was nevertheless shocked to hear him actually say it. Her head spun as she tried to think of what to say. One part of her wanted to tell him she was flattered, but they could never be more than friends. But she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it. He was awfully handsome, in a slightly boyish way. He'd always paid attention to her, even buying her little gifts from time to time. Now that he'd told her how he felt, she began replaying many of their conversations in her mind, seeing things she hadn't before. Looking back, his actions had told her he loved her dozens of times. She just hadn't noticed until now.

Niles watched as she absorbed his words. He couldn't speak. He knew he wouldn't be able to do much of anything until he knew what her reaction would be. But when she continued to stare at him, apparently at a loss for words, Niles finally spoke up. "Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. You clearly weren't ready to hear that."

"No, it's all right. I'm just a bit surprised, that's all. Why me?"

"Because, until I met you, I never knew that people like you existed."

This took Daphne completely by surprise. "Really?"

Niles nodded, taking a step toward her. "Daphne, I've literally never met anyone like you before. I've always been so awkward with the opposite sex, and I'm often downright afraid of my own wife. But it's different with you. You make me laugh, and you don't even seem to notice when I say the wrong thing."

Daphne smiled. "Of course I don't. You know I've never been around people like you and your brother before I came here. Why, half the time, I'm wondering if _I've_ said something daft!"

Feeling like a weight had lifted from his shoulders, Niles suddenly swept Daphne into a hug.

Daphne held onto him for a moment, then pulled out of the embrace in surprise. This was the moment she knew. She didn't want to let him down gently, because she loved him, too. She tried to find the words to let him know how she felt, but in the end, she decided she didn't need to. She leaned forward slowly, and when their lips met, she knew he'd gotten the message.

**The End**


End file.
